


bluppblupp

by plsvmtnght



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsvmtnght/pseuds/plsvmtnght





	bluppblupp

"What?" Taehyung screamed, sitting up from the chair and holding onto the dining table with both of his hands. His parents had called him to have a talk. hed already known what it was abaout. His grades. Yes, he didnt do too well this school year, but he didnt expect this. He knew his parents would be angry, but he definitely didnt expect them to ruin his entire summer holidays. It was the first day after the end of the school year ended and it already startet terribly. It was beautiful outside and Taehyung wanted nothing more but to go out.

  
"Taehyung calm down", his mother said, motioning for him to sit. he threw himself against the chair, crossing his arms. he couldnt even look at his mother who still had that kind face even though she was about to punish him. He shook his heas as he scoffed unbelievably.

  
Seeing her son was sulking, she raised her voice, "Kim Taehyung look at me whem Im talking to you!" For some reason Taehyung startled. She barely yelled at him or anyone at all. She was a kind women which was why he didnt want to believe she was trying to ruin his life.

  
"As I was saying, youll go to grandma Lin and help her with the farm. Youll learn a lot of new things, youll take a break from electronics and youll make new friends," she said gently, reaching out to take the boys hand, but he didnt let her, still against the idea.

  
"But I have friends here mom! I dont need new friends. I want to stay here. PLease Ill do anything, Ill go even to summer school but please dont make me leave," he said, taking both of his mothers hands into his own, giving her puppy eyes. He knew his mother was soft for it.

  
However, his mother become immune to that power, so she just flicked his nose and stood up to take the plates to the dishwasher. "I promise, youll thank me for making you go there. Granny lives with an orphan boy, hell be happy to have a new friend," she said with a smile.  
After the new piece of information Taehyung groaned loudly. "Great! Not only I have to take care of a stupid farm, Ill also have to babaysit some brat. Mom please, Ill do better next year I promise", he tried again, but his mom had made up her mind.  
"Go pack Taetae."

He jumped off the chair and started walking to his room. He felt disgusted with the idea of leaving to an unknown placefor a whole summer. He didnt like new things, but hes done everything he could to change his mothers mind. He stopped to look at her again.  
"Oh and Tae?"  
A small ray of hope appeared in his eyes when his mother stopped him. Maybe it was all just a prank, maybe he didnt have to go anywhere! He looked at her in anticipation, tapping with his foot nervously.  
"Dont pack gucci clothes, just something old", she said causally.  
His mouth dropped open as he glared at herwatched her giggle. "You think this is funny? Of course, IM the one whos going to suffer", he rolled his eyes and went to his room, shutting the door behind himself. He jumped on the bed and continued sulking, staring at the wall.

 

The very next morning, Taehyung found himself sitting in his mothers car going far away from seoul. He was leaning against the window, thinking just how messed up the whole summer became. "I stolld ont undertsnad why you are exiling me from my own home." he complained.  
His mother chuckled at her sons words and ruffled his hair even though he tried to pull away. "You are exaggerating Taehyung. It wont be that bad." she said, as she turned the music lower, so she could her him.  
"Yeah I bet it wont. It will be terrible." he continued sulking.  
Rolling his eyes, he continued observing the surroundings. Theyd long left the city, so there wasnt much to see expect for fields. He listened to the song on the radio and thought of how his life turned into a disaster, pretending to be in a music video to make it even sadder.

"Wake up Tae, we are here."  
Taehyung unwillingly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he focused on the house they were approaching. There was absoluetly nothing around, only field with crops, a big barn and finally his grandmas house. "Are you kidding me?!"  
When his mom parked in front of the house, Taehyung stayed in his seat. "Come now, lets see grandma and the boy", she said unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. She walked around the car and opened the door for her son.  
"Mom please, I cant stay here. Its not safe", he said.

Ignoring the question, she walked to the trunk and took out the boys suitcase. "Mom were here!" She called to announce their arrival. It was hot outside, Taehyung was already sweating and he didnt want to imagine what it would be like inside. "Dont make me yell at you." Groaning, Taehyung finally got out of the car. The first thing he did was to check his phoneand look for signal which was quite problematic. Hed downloaded multiple movies and games, so that he wouldnt be bored.  
"Welcome you two", an older lady showed up with a warm smile.  
Granma Lin higged her daughter. Its been a while since they last saw each otherafter all because of the distance. His mother told him they used to visit her a lot more when he was young.  
"Taehyung, youve grown up. What a beautiful young man", Granma Lin smiled at him.

No matter the situation, Taehyung liked his family, so he let his granma embrace him after he greeted her. She was a kind women and he knew it wasnt her faultthat he had to stay there for two months. He was hugging her when he noticed curious eyes, peeking out of the door.  
The boy was shy and when he saw Taehyung was looking at him, he stepped inside to hide more. What he noticed from the few second long eye contact was that the boy was quite short, he was wearing grey sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt, his hair was black and his eyes doe-like.  
"let me intodruce you to someone, Guk-ah! Come here" gradma Lin yelled for the boy to hear. After a few seconds, the boy reappeared, holding a plate, but Taehyung couldnt make out what was on it.

"Hi, I-We made and apple pie for you. Im Jeongguk", he said shyly with a blush.  
Grandma Lin wrapped an arm around the young boy and pinched his cheek. "jeongguk made it himself. He was exited to see you, isnt that so Jeongguk?" she asked and the blush on Jeongguks cheeks became even more intense.  
"At least one of us was" Taehyung scoffed with a glare.

The words made the younger boy look at the cake sadly and both his grandma and his mom glared an Taehyung.  
"Listen to me young man. Give me your phone, your headphones and your iPad. You dont know how to behave, so your punishment will be bigger" his mother said strictly.  
Taehyung mouth dropped open in disbelieve. "You are kidding right? How else will I survive in this morgue?! He raised his voise which made his mom lose patience and slap his face. Taehyung couldnt believe she went that far, she rarely hit him. "You better watch your words."  
Rubbing his cheek, taehyung felt emberrassed getting slapped in front if his grandma and Jeongguk. that made him keep his mouth shut, not wanting to make it any worse. His mother took his electronics and he didnt protest anymore.

"Should I make coffee?" grandma Lin askeed.  
Taehyung mother and grandma went inside to prepare coffee, leaving the two boys alone. They stared at the ground awkwardly. jeongguk, because he was nervous around Taehyung and the older because hed just been embarrassed by his mother.  
"W-want some of pie?" Jeongguk asked.  
If it wasnt for the sitiation, Taehyung would feel endeared by the youngers behavior, but since his mother slapped him right in front of Jeongguk, he needed to show his importance. "I dont like apples." he said harshly.  
"Oh sorry, I will make a different one next time." Jeongguk then left looking down because his efforts were wasted. Taehyung got his suitcase and followed him, hoping to get into his room, so he could sit there and just be alone. When he got to the kitchen, he saw the three of them eating apple pie.

"So, yore fifteen?" Jeongguk nodded with his mouth full of cake and waited until he swallowed, so he could answer. "I will be sixteen in september" he said, before he took another bite."Sweet, Tae is only two years older then. Come sit with us, will you?" His mother asked when she noticed him.  
Rolling his eyes, taehyung complied and sat down across Jeongguk for it was the only free spot at the square table. "Youll start high school this year then?" She asked Jeongguk, showering him with different questions.  
"Yes Im good at math, but biology is a struggle", he said. "And you Tae? what are your favorite subjects?" Jeongguk asked before he took a sip of his orange juice. The boy really tried hard to make aproper conversation with him which annoye Taehyung.  
"I didnt allow you to call me that." he said harshly again, ignoring the glares.  
"But he would love if you called him Tae, right?" His mother looked at him strictly, making him nod. He looked at Jeongguk and figured he was still just a kid, so he let him be. "He also asked you something." "My favorite subject is biology and my least one is physics."  
Jeongguk smiled now that he finally got some answers even though it was with his mothers help. "Maybe you could help me with biologie then?" the boy asked with hopefull eyes.  
"No," he simply rejected his suggestion without even considering. The smile on Jeongguks face faded.  
Then there was an awkward silence. Taehyung stared at the table, not meeting anyones eyes. things were going worse then hed expected and he knew it was because he was being stubborn.

"Why dont you show Taehyung your room, Guk-ah?" the grandmother spoke up, trying to help.  
Jeongguk nodded and got up, motioning for Taehyung to follow. "I will help you with your things" the younger offered, taking the suitcase and struggling to pick it up. "Let me take it, youre weak.", Taehyung smirked and lifted the suitcase without a problem. "Am not" Jeongguk took the backpack and started walking up the old wooden stairs. Taehyung startled after every crack sound, thinking the staircase would break.

"I prepared a bed for you, so you would have fresh sheets and everything", Jeongguk said, hopping down the hallway happily.  
Taehyung paused when he saw the younger climbed a ladder. "Dont tell me Im going to live in an attic", he said in disbelief. He wasnt used to this kind of life. He wanted his room in their penthouse, he wanted his fancy clothes, he wanted his friends and not this disaster.  
jeongguk giggled, which for some reason, made the older shiver because it was adorable. "Dont worry Tae, Ive been living their for years now, its really comfortabel" he reassured.

"Wait Im supposed to share a room with you?!" he said, emphesizing the `you`.  
Standing on the third step, Jeongguk looked down with a worried face. "U-uh there is no other room in the house where you could sleep. Ma said it would be better for us to stay together to bond", he explained.  
"Listen buddy, I want peace. I dont want to bond with you."  
Jeongguk climbed upstairs and taehyung followed, dragging his suitcase with him. The room was suorizingly big, there were two beds. one on each side. A huge window in the middle and a small bench for sitting. There were some toys and games ion the shelves and a few wardrobes.

"I have a few board games and cards, so we can play in the evening after dinner", Jeongguk said with a smile, pointing at one of the shelves. The room was quite dusty but not because it hadnt been cleaned. "Im not a kid anymore, I dont play stupid games" Taehyung scoffed.  
Jeongguk sat down on his bed, looking at his connected fingers. "Why are you so mean to me? Is it because Im an orphan? I swear Im not bad. I just want to be friends with you. Im mostly alone here, so I was happy when I heard you were coming" Jeongguk wispered sadly. Seeing the younger boy so sad made Taehyung feel a little guilty because he was right. He didnt even know him, yet hed signed him out. "Look kid, this is a punishment for me okay?ß I didnt want to come here, I dont want to be here, so understand why Im acting like this."

Taehung opened the wardrobe near his bed and started unpacking. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could lie down and sleep even though it was just an hour past noon.  
"I can show oyu around once youre done, if you want of course", Jeongguk offered as he looked up.  
Wanting to tell the boy ooff, Taehyung turned around to face him swiftly but then he saw those dark, round eyes and he paused to reconsider his words. He was supposed to stay there for two months, so maybe it would be better if he didnt cause much trouble. "Okay, whatever." A huge bunny like smile appeared on the youngers face when Taehyung agreed on the tour.  
"We have baby bunnies now, some chickens, two cows and two hirses here on the farm. You will love it." Jeongguk clapped his hands, already thinking what to show his new friend at first.  
"Horses? Can you ride?" Taehyung asked, curious because he wouldnt expect such a young boy to ride horses. Hes never tried them himself. He put a few T-shirts in a drawer, waiting for the boys answer. "Yes! Ive been riding since I was 7", he said proudly, happy to interact.  
Taehyungs mouth dropped openbecause that was something he didnt expect. "Thats pretty cool", he said, continuing to fold his clothes.  
"I can teach you if you want to. we have a lot of time anyway." Jeongguk offered kindly, trying to make Taehyung feel as good as possible.  
Riding a horse sounded like a fun experience, but he was still sulking and if he gave in so early, it would make him feel like the holiday wouldnt be as bad. he wanted it to be bad, so he could blame his mother later. "I dont think Im interested." he said simply.  
Jeongguk didnt notice the purpose in the tone of his voice, so he thought the older was just not into those kind of things. "Its okay. If you change your mind you can just ask me", he said, wanting everything to be perfect for his new roommate. "Thank you", he said.  
The younger boy seemed to be happy abaout the conversation, he hoped they would become great friends at some point.

"Im going to feed the animals now, do you want to join me or do you want to finish unpacking first?" Jeongguk asked, giving Taehung a choice. "I want to finish this, Ill catch up with you later." he said, giving the boy an empty promise. He knew, he wouldnt feel like going outside, but he didnt want to make Jeongguk feel bad. "Yay! Ill be waiting for you then." he said happily, before he left, making Taehyung smile.  
There was something about the boy that made Taehyung want to smile all the time. It was probably his contagious bunny smile. Singing, he continued unpacking with a mild smile on his face, humming a song.

He threw himself on the bed which he instantly regretted for the bed made a worrying sound. He wondered if he would have to sleep on the floor at some point of his stay. He inhaled the sweet smell of the sheets Jeongguk had carefully washed and prepared just for him. Taehyung got up and looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly, accompanied by a few fluffy clouds. He saw Jeongguk sitting on the ground, petting a cat while it was happily slurping its milk. A couple of more cats approached the boy, begging for his attention. He could even hear Jeongguks gigglesthrough the semi-open window. He figured the boy was happy to live on the farm which he would never understand because there was nothing to do. No internet, no electronics, it was imply a lot in the middle of nowhere. "Weirdo." he said.  
For some reason, he found watching Jeongguk cuddling with the kittens really interesting and he knew that would probbaly be one of the more exciting things to happen during the summer. In other words, it was going to be boring. even so, he watched the pets lick the boys face.  
He was lost in his thoughts, when Jeongguk turned around and looked up to catch taehyung staring right at him. the younger smiled widely and waved for Taehyung to join him in the yard. But it was pride that stopped Taehyung. He felt embarrassed to be caught like that.

 

It was around six in the evening when the dinner was served. Taehyung was quite hungry, so he didnt protest and went downstairs to join the rest at the small table. The was a basket with bread and rolls covered with a napkin, next to it there was a jar with strawberry jam. It was far from what he expected but he wasnt surprised. They were far from normal life, so seafood or other luxurious dishes he was used to were out of question. He sat down and eyed the Table again, pursing his lips in disppleasure. 

"Taehyung behave", his mother warned him.

 

"Let me spread some jam on the bread, you will love it! Granny and I made it last year, its really sweet", Jeongguk offered, taking a bread slice and a knife to put some marmalade on it. 

"IM not going to eat bread you touched with your dirty hands." he objected. Ignoring the pout on the youngers face, Taehyung took his own slice and prepared it himself, receiving a glare from noth his mother and his grandma. 

"I wasched my hands before", Jeongguk almost whispered before he took a bite of the bread he initially prepared for Taehyung. 

The woman started talking abaout their lives, about the boys and just catching up in general. What seemed like a casual family conversation was in fact a really awkward situation between the four of them. Taehyung kept an eye on the younger boy who seemed to be lost in his own world. 

"Are you thirsty Tae? I will get you some orange juice", Jeongguk said as he reached outto take the jug and pour some fresh orange juice into an empty glass. 

Taehyung grabbed his hand, making him stop. "Stop tryharding jeongguk or whatever, I dont need your help.", he spat.

He stood up rapidly, bumping into the table wich made Jeongguks hands shake, so he ended up spilling the juice all over his pants. Taehyung didnt pay attention to it, walking out of the room.

"Is something wrong with me? Why doesnt he like me?" He heard jeongguk ask. 

 

Taehyung laid on his bed and tried to ignore the growling sounds his stomach made. He suddenly started regretting being so mean to Jeongguk because now he had to starve until breakfast. It wasnt the boys fault Taehyung was imprisoned there, so why did he treat him so bad? Jeongguk was nothing but kind to him, so he doesnt deserve such treatment. But he was upset and he had to release his anger. It was a poor excuse, but it made him feel less bad. He rolled his eyes when he heard somebody climbing the ladder, but surprisingly Jeongguk said nothing.

The boy opened his wardrobe and started looking for something. The silence was suffocating and mostly awkward because Jeongguk never stayed quite around the older, at least never for so long. He watched the boy take out a pair of sweatpants and boxers, throwing it on his bed.

Jeongguk turned around meeting the olders gaze. Taehyung quickly looked away, pretending to be looking for something.

"IM going to have a shower, so if you need anything just ask granny", Jeongguk said before he grabbed the clothes hed picked and walked towards the door. 

Tahyung was surprised that even after how mean he was to Jeongguk, the younger still cared about his comfort. 

"I will", Taehyung said, makind the boy pause. "Ah, could you actually tell me where the bathroom is?" He asked for the sake of making the conversation a little longer.

"We use the shower and natural toilet outside in the summer, so the one inside doesnt work. You can come with  me" Jeongguk said, blushin as soon as he realized the implication. 

"Did you just invite me to shower with you?" Taehyung teased him, hoping to make up for his behaviour. Taehyung decided to play with the younger a bit more, so he got up and grabbed a pair of boxers before he approached the shocked boy, saying, "Shall we?" 

Jeongguk was confused about the sudden change of attitude, so he just stared. "I-I mean to s-show you where it is" he said. The blush on Jeongguks puffy cheeks was adorable, almost making Taehyung want to squish them. 

"Damn, I thought you wanted to shower with me", he smirked. Jeongguk realized he was just plaing around, so he hit his arm playfully. 

"You wish", he stuck out his tounge and left.

 

It took lots of complaining and cursing for Taehyung to have a shower outside but after two hours he was in his bed, staring at the ceiling because he had nothing to do. Jeongguk was freading a book, so there was dead silence in the attic room. Taehyung was bored to death. It was the first day and hes already run out of things to think about. He begges his mother to let him keep his iPod and heasphones, so he could listen to music at least, but she left with all of his electronics. He didnt know how he would survive the following two months. He was thinking about how he was going to become a philosopher by the end of the summer when Jeongguk spoke, "I can hear zou think, wanna play cards?"

"Oh my god please", Taehyung didnt hesitate before he accepted the offer, sitting up and crossing his legs to get in position. Jeongguk seemed a little surprized when Taehyung agreed. He quikly put the book away as if he was afraid the older would change his mind. He took a pack of cards from his toybox and sat down across the older, crossing his legs as well.

"Joker?" he asked, as he mixed the cards. "I dare to say Im quite good at it, so be ready", Taehyung smirked, taking half of the cards from the younger to help him.

Jeongguk clicked his tounge, accepting the challenge. He started humming a song to kill the silenceeven though it was comfortable. "Lets get it."

The cards were set and they both focused on winning for they were both very competitive. Taehyung watched the youngers body language, trying to figure out something that could help him. Jeongguk often licked his lips when he tried to organize his cards which made Taehyung laugh.

"Hey stop looking at my cards!", Jeongguk frowned, cowering his cards and hitting his opponent playfully.

"You are adorable", he blurted without thinking. "What?" Jeongguk asked before his cheeks turned into a pretty red shade. "What?" Taehyung looked away, playing dumb. There was an awkward silence between themas taehyung patiently waited for his turn, not looking at Jeongguk who was flustered. He wanted to slap himself for being so blunt. He didnt wanted the younger to think he could like him, He didnt want Jeongguk to fall in love with him. He could never date a village boy, they were simply from two different worlds, so their paths couldnt cross on the way to love. He has never been in love before and sadly he knew it wouldnt change in the following months since he was imprisoned far away from civil life.

"Your turn Tae", Jeongguk nudget him once he placed some of his cards on the bed. Taehyung was lost in his own thoughts and somehow being so close to Jeongguk was no longer that comfortable. He exposed all of his cards and put his last one on the stack of cards, winning the game.

"Noo, I was going to win the next round. Thats not fair", Jeeongguk pouted as he complained abaout loosing the game. "I will win the net one." 

"leave the bed." taheyung said, not realising how mean it sounded. Pain flashed through the youngers eyes, staring at the older. Jeongguk was speechless. He didnt understand what changed within those few seconds that made taehyung react the way he did.

"Isaid leave, Iwant to sleep", he said again, picking up the acrds and placing them on the youngers lap.

"O-okay, good night", Jeongguk whispered.

 

-

 

In the morning, Taehyung woke up to a loud unknown sound which turned out to be a rooster. He astirred in his bed, placing a pillow on top of his head, trying to mute the sound. "Youve got to be fucking kidding me", he groaned as he sat up. He didnt expect to be alone.

Stretching his arms, he ket out a loud yawn before he checked the clock to see it was only six in the morning. he couldnt remember the last time he woke up that early. What shocked him the most was the fact, that Jeongguks bed was already neatly made, his pajamas folded on the top.

He scratched his tummy before he changed and also made his bed. He wanted to sleep more, but he figured he wouldnt be able to fall asleep anymore, so he took everything he needed and went to wash up, using the sink in the kitchen. 

"Morning Tae, slept well?" Granma Lin asked. letting out yet another yawn he nodded "Idid, thank you", he smiled before he started brushing his teeth. His gradma was drinking coffee and reading some newspapers, complaining about politics which taehyung didnt understand so he only nodded in agreement every now and then.

"Where is Jeongguk?" he asked when he finished washing up and was about to return to his room to put his things back to their new spots.

Grandma looked at him threw her glasses. "He went to the town to buy fresh pastries for us", she sait, as if it was something he did often.

"So early in the morning? Will he be okay? He is young and the town is quite far", taehyung was concerned abaout the boy because only the thought of going so far and alone seemed dangerous to him. 

He heard giggles coming from behind him, stratling him. "I do it everyday." Taehyunf felt embarrassed because Jeongguk heard everything he said. "I brought lilacs for you on the way back", he said, smiling at the woman. He took an emty vase and pured some water in it, so he could put the flowers in. Taehyung admired the boy for a few seconds too long.

Jeongguk woke up so early to go to the town and get them breakfast and possibly dinner as well if it was the same as previously. He was so kind, he also stopped to collect some lilacs for the grandma. He wasnt even asked to do it, he simply wanted to and Taehyung admired that.

"I will amke an omelett, itll be ready about ten minutes", Jeongguk informed Taehyung who was about to leave, looking at the clock on the wall. The older simply nodded and returned to their toom. He couldnt believe the boy even cook because he himself couldnt.

 

-

 

When Taehyung returned to the kitchen, only Jeongguk was sitting on the table, eating fresh tomatoes and the omelet he prepared. "Hurry up Tae or it will get cold", he said and nodded towards the second plate. The boy pured some juice into the olders glass and smiled.

"Where is granny?" Taehyung asked, interrupting Jeongguk who was reading the same newspapers the lady had before. Jeongguk took a sip of his drink, so that his throat wasnt dry, before he looked at the older. She is milking the cows, but dont worry she gave me todays tasks." Oh right, taehyung remembered that he wasnt only exiled but he was also sold as a slave. "Youll be with me mostly, so I can teach you everything and show you around. Ill show you our baby bunnies. They are so so cute", Jeongguk cooed as he remembered their new pets.

Taehyung almost smiled because he thought the boy also looked like a bunny, but he didnt say so for hes already embarrassed himself enough for the day. "As long as I dont have to milk the cows" he said, making Jeongguk giggle cutely. "The omelet is really good by the way." 

Jeongguk blushed at the praise, looking down at his plate. "Thank you, granny thought me how to cook. I can show you if you want to?" Jeongguk offered with a small voice after he finished eating. 

"No thank you. I have people back home who do that for me." Taehyung said. The smile on the boys face faded as he stood up and put the dishes into the sink. "But it could be fun you know, we could try different meals and-" 

"I said no, didnt you hear me?" taheyung raised his voice, strartling the boy, who was washing the plates for them. "I-sorry."

 

-

 

Jeongguk waited for the older on the bench in front of the house. He was petting one of the cats when Taehyung appeared, looking fancy. Jeongguk couldnt stop staring because it was outstanding. His gaze made the older smirk and look at him trough his sunglasses. " Like what you see?", he teased the younger, running his fingers through his hair. he knew nobody would see him but he had to look great even though it was on a farm.

Jeongguk blinked a few times, checking the boy out with his lips parted. " I just- Wont you be unconfortbale?" "Not what I asked"; Taehyung smirked again which made the younger blush. The younger boy quickly stood up, making the cat meow angrirly for its peace was interrupted. Jeonggk avoided the olders eye contact when he passed by him, walking towards the crop fields. "Lets get to work."

The boys attitude stroke Taehyungs ego nicely, so he figured out that maybe he would have some fun after all. If he could play with Jeongguk like that, he could maybe survive a few weeks before he would get bored again.

"Lets watrer the tomatoes first, take the hose please." Taehyung did as he was told and waited for the younger to run the water. He held the hose above the plant as he whistled. "You need to hold it lower and above the root", Jeongguk approached him and fixed his posture from behind. he held the olders hand and showed him the way. 

The older tensed at the contact. he didnt expect jeongguk to get physical with him, but hten again he he figured the boy probably didnt think of it as anything but teaching him how to hold a hose. Taehung focused on the youngers handresting on his hip instead of the lecture. He enjoyed the way jeongguk held his hand as they watered tomatoes together as if one wasnt enough for the job. he enjoyed the youngers breath on his  neck, as he continued talking about watering plants.

"Good, now another root", Jeongguk said as he moved the olders hand. once he was sure Taheyung got it Jeongguk pulled away and took a watering can to help him with the rest of the roots. Taehyung would lie if he sait he didnt miss the way Jeongguk held him. His cheeks felt hot, so he figured he mustve been blushing. "You can try one if you want." 

He picked a small tomatoe and put it under the spring of water coming from the hose. He washed it carefully before he brought it up to the olders mouth, asking him to try. Taehyung took a bite and Jeongguk eat the rest, suprising the older that he didnt mind eating after him. "Its so good. We have the best tomatoes." Jeongguk smiled with his eyes closed before he went to get more water into his can so he could help more. The boys continued watering the crops. Jeongguk talked about the farm and how they worj everyday and taehyung mostly listened. The older was still taken aback by their interaction even though it wqs innocent. He knew he liked boys but he was never with any. Not because they werent interested in him, it was hte other way around. He was picky, which was why he hasnt let anyone be intimate with him yet.

"Boys, help me peel potatoes okay?" granma asked them when they returned. Taehyung wasnt used to wrking so much, so he wanted to complain, but he figurede that after this, they would get some rest, so he nodded and followed Jeongguk outside. 

"Here, this knife is better." Jeongguk put a bowl with water between them and told the older to put the peeled tomatoes indside, so they could wash them after. Taehyung watched the younger, so he knew what to do because hed never peeled potatoes before. He took one of his own and started cutting the peel.

"Theres a lake not to far away from herewhere I meet with my friends every saturday. You will come with me this week right?, Jeongguk asked as he peeled the potatoes one by one quickly while taehyung still struggle with the first one. He didnt think it would be so difficult. Taehyung wanted to decline but he knew he wouldnt have anything better to do, so he agreed which made Jeongguk smile widely. "Oh my, Im so happy! Well finally be enough for a mafia game. Well also play hide and seek. Well have so much fun Tae", Jeongguk started fantasizing.

It was a beautiful day, the sky was almost clear, decorated only with a couple of clouds. The sun tanned their skin as they rested on the bench while prepared the potatoes. "Tae what are you doing? Your potato is so skinny", Jeongguk laughed when he noticed the olders creation. taehyung frowned because he was laughed at. He crossed his arms, acting offended. "Its more difficult as it seems", he defended himself. Jeongguk took another potato and showed him how to peel it properly. "You only have to cut a thin layer2 he sait as he continued.

AFter observing for a couple of minutes, taehyung tried it again. He took a bigger potato just like the younger suggested. He started peeling it, focusing on cutting just a thin layer. "Oh fuck!" he whined when his hand slipped and cut himself, blood leaking out of the cut.

Jeongguk frowned and pursed his lips before he grabbed the olders wrist and sucked on his finger to stop it from bleeding. "W-what are you doing?" Taehyung felt ambarrased again, not believing how he could get flustered so easily.

"Youre so clumsy, come with me." Jeonggu took his hand, intertwining their fingers subconsciously and lead him to the bathroom inside. he sat him down on the bathtub and asked him to show him the hurt finger. "It may sting a little", he sayed before he sprayed the wound and secured it with a plaster. "Done."

Later that day when tey were both in their beds, Taehyung felt really tired. He hated the fact that he had to work so much, he hated that he had to stay on the farm, but he knew there wasnt anything he could do to change it. H could call his mother, but shes only scold him.

 

-

 

"Sorry, I didnt want to wake you up", Jeongguk said when he heard the older started whining and shifting in the bed. the boy woke up to go to the town just like everyday, but the creaking sound the floor made woke up his new roommate.

"Nghh- what are you doing?" Taehyung asked. Jeongguk smiled brightly as he watched Taehyung rub his eyes sleepily. He opened the window to let some fresh air in for the older to wake up properly. "Im going to the town. Would you like to come with me? I can wait for you", Jeongguk offered, sitting down on his own bed. Taehyung frowned as he repeated what the younger just said. He looked at clock and almost got a heart attack. "What the hell its only five? Are you crazy? Let me sleep.2 he said and pulled his blanked over his head. He thought it must have been a bad dream, a nightmare even.

Giggling Jeongguk uncovered the older just so he could breath properly. "Ill be beack in a hour, so you can rest until then. Ill call you once I made breakfast, okay?" The boy smiled, resting his hand on the olders covered arm. "Hmm, just go already", taehyung whined more.

Jeongguk shook his head and left the room with a soft smile. He was happy tohave Taehyung there even though the older wasnt too interested in befriending him. Hes always wanted a sibling and now he finally got to taste it even with the bickering package. It made him happy. He washed up quickly before he entered the kitchen and wished the grandma good morning. He drank a glass of water before he kissed the ladys cheek."Ill be back soon", he sait and waved before he left the house. "Be careful Guk-ah, dont ride to fast!" she yelled after him.

Jeongguk took his bike and off he went. He loved the way the fresh morning breeze played with his hair on the way to the towns center. He loved watching the pinkish sky, signaling the beginning of a new day. he thought about what he was going to do together with Taehyung. 

"Good morning!" Jeongguk greeted everyone with a smile on his face. the villagers knew him well because the boy came everyday at the same time. He left his bike in front of the store and entered. He grabbed a loaf of bread, some bread rolls and some other things they ran out of. He was double-checking if he had everything when his eyes fell on a small maple sirup jar. His eyes dazzled with ideas once he got hold of the good. It was a bit expensive, but hes been saving, so he could get it to prepare a decent breakfast for Taehyung and surprize him.

"Having a sweet tooth today?" the shop assistant chuckled, when she scanned everything in the boys basket. "We have a special guest!" Jeongguk smiled widely, remembering Taehyungs sleepy and annoyed face. He really wanted him to feel good with him and his grandma.

The woman raised her eyebrows teasingly as she looked at the boy. "Oh, is it someome you like? Did our boy finally fall in love?" she mocked him, while he put the groceries in his bag. "What? L-love? No! Im too young for that pft!" Jeongguk said, fake-gagging at the implication.

Jeongguk never had time to think abaout such feelings. He had to work hard to be where he is now. he had to learn how to work with shovels and other tools to help around the house. He only had a few friends he always met, so there was no time or space for love.

"Never too young."

 

-

 

 When Jeongguk returned he put the bag on the table and started preparing pancakes. Hes done it multiple times, so he didnt even need grandma to guide himaround anzmore. He carefullz prepsred the dough as he whistled, feeling particularly happy. He mixed it and put it aside.

"Gukkie, Im going to the doctors appointment. Yoongis father is taking me. I will be beack in afternoon, try not to burn the house." Granma Lin said when she showed up in the kitchen, gathering her belongings to leave. "Good luck! Hope you wont have to wait too long!"

Once he heard the car arrive and then leave immediately, he clapped his hands and started dancing around the kitchen as he continued making pancakes. He prepared a tray and placed a plate and an emty glass on it. If he was going to surprise Taehyung, he was going to do it well.

He made sure the pancakes werent to thick and was extra careful about the shape. He placed all of them on the plateand left to collect fresh strawberries and raspberries from the garden which he added on the plate after he washed them. He poured some juice and took the tray. "Oh," he paused and put the tray back on the table only to take a small jarand spread maple syrup all over the pancake tower. "Perfect." he said, as he took the tray again and went upstairs.His hands trembled as he walked the stairs up to the attic room, so he has to be careful.

He giggled when he saw Taehyung on the bed spred like a frog, still sleeping. Placing the breakfast on his desk, he sat down next to the boy and looked at him for a second before he shook him awake. "Wake up sleepy," he whispered, making Taehyung stretch his arms with a groan.

Taehyung pulled the boy on top of him af if he was trying to tell him just to be qiuet and sleep. He hugged him and continued resting. "Uh-Tae", Jeongguk giggled again as he tried to escape the embrace. Seeing it was pointless, he simply let the older hug him for a bit more. He lied on the olders chest and listened to his heart, remembering what the shop assistant said. Love. He loved his grandma and now he loved Taehyung. Of course he loved his family since it wasnt big. He appreciated all of them. "I love you" he whispered subconsciously. For some reason it felt good to say it out loud even though he didnt quite understand the meaning behind the love the shop assistant told him about.For now he only knew this kindand it was more then enough for him not to feel alone.

"Ughh Guk what?"

Jeongguk rested his palms on the olders chest to push him self up as he stared down to the confused boy, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I made breakfast for you sit up." Jeongguk said, once he managed to escape to get the tray and sit across the older with his legs crossed.

"You made this for me?" Taehyung aked, hen he finally st up and eyed he tray full of goods. "Yes! I hope you like maple syrup though because I didnt put any pancakes aside, but its ok I can make a new dough if you dont like it just tell me and I will be right back-" the boy paused when he saw the pleased smile on the olders face.

"Hmm this is perfect Jeongguk. did you make it yourself?" Taehyung asked once he tasted the food. "Its delicious, come on eat with me!" he giggled, feeding Jeongguk some of the pancakes. "Y-yes I did" Taehyung patted the boys head, thanking him for his hard work. "How did you know pancakes were my favorite breakfast meal?" taehyung asked him different questions, being in a good mood which made Jeongguk feel satified. "I didnt." he giggled before he took a sip of the drink.

The boys finally got to talk and get to know each other wothout fighting. they shared the same glass and the same cutlery, not minding how insanitary it might have been. They fooled around in bed until they were done with breakfast and were ready for a new day together.

 

-

 

Another beautiful day spent by working. First feeding animals in the morning, cooking lunch around noon and now sweeping the pavement in front of the house. Beads of sweat formed on Taehyungs forehead, for he was exhaused and it was too hot outside. 

"Boys, drink some water!" Jeongguk qiokly dropped his broomstick and grabbed Taehyungs wrist to take him inside. "Dont worry, well get some rest tomorrow. Well go out with my friends," Jeongguk said happily as he released the older to pour some water into a jar and add mint leaves as well as some lime. Taehyung got two glasses for them while the younger prepared the lemonade, getting some ice cubes to finish it off.

"Wanna drink it here or outside?" Taehyung asked, holding a tray. "We can take a blanked and go sit behind the field." Jeongguk said, as his eyes shone brightly. Nodding in agreement, Taehyung grabbed the blanket with small watermelons on it and packed it inside a bag. He sat on the chair and watched Jeongguk walk around the room, thinking abaout something. "We are doing oicnic! Im gonna collect some berries, you can cut the watermelon."

Not wasting a second, Taehyung got up and took a knifeas well as the watermelon they got from Mrs. Min. He was about to cut it in halves when Jeongguk grabbed his hand. Taehyung looked around to see what was happening. He didnt expect the youngers face to be so close.

He couldnt help but look at the boys pink lips because of the proximity. The fact that Jeongguk was thumbing his knuckles wasnt helping either. The boys sweet scent made him want to stay like that forever.  "I-I think I should cut the watermelon, you should pick the berries." Jeongguk stared into the olders eyes as he carefully removed the knife from the olders hand. He was going to move aside when Taehyung grabbed his hand this time as if he didnt want the younger to leave. Their breaths became faster as their faces came closer together.

Taehyung slowly changed their positions, pushing the boy against the counter gently, taking the knife out of his hand only to out it away. "I-I woulndt want you to h-hurt yourself again", Jeongguk explained as he remained motionless, just looking at the older in anticipation. Pressing their palms together, taehyung interwined their fingers. He wanted to kiss the boys lips so bad, he wanted to know if they also tasted like honey and milk just like his body smelled. Butterflies atrted fluttering their wings in his stomach which wasnt familiar to him.

On the other end, Jeongguk was confused. He didnt know why the room felt so hot all of a sudden or why taehyung kept making the proximity between them smaller with every passing second or why his heart seemed to be racing with his own breathing. He felt like he was suffocating.

"T-Tae w-what are you doing?" Jeongguk whispered when the olders face was just a few centimeters away. He felt like he was on a huge fluffy cloud, just floating in the air. He felt happy even though he couldnt name the source of his happiness. It felt too good to be real.

The youngers voice made Taehyung sober up. He quickly took a few steps back, blushing intensely and feeling embarrassed about the situation he put them in. "I- yes I will cut the berries and you will pick the watermelon" he said, mixing the words due to his nervousness.

 

-

 

"Oh that one looks like a dino!" Jeongguk cheered, pointing at one of the clouds. They were laying on the blanket observing the skyas it changed from blue to light pink. It took them a while but they got rid of the awkwardness, the kitchen event long forgotten. 

"A dino?" Taehyung looked at the boy who was still smiling at the clouds above them. The boys skin had a golden shade nowthat the sun was setting, signaling the end of the day. "Yes dont you know what a dino is?" Jeongguk turned to face the older who was already looking at him. "I remember I once got a dinosaur toy from my dad, but it got lost during the accident", Jeongguk said carefully. The smile on his face faded. It was the first time Jeongguk talked about his parents. It must have been a sensitive topic for him because he always tried to avoid it.

"I lost everything that night. My toys, my room, my photos, my parents." He whispered as he closed his eyes, not wanting Taehyung to see how much it still pained him. "I barely remember them. I feel like I keep forgetting more and more. Im scared I will forget everything soon." A couple of tears made their way onto the youngers cheeks even though Jeongguk wasnt sobbing or crying. It was just a moment of weakness. 

"I wish I had at least one photo to make sure I would never forget." he said. The boys story made Taehyung pity him and feel sorry for him. Taehyung had everything he could think of. Being an only child, his parents spoiled him which was why it was difficult for him to adopt to this new life. He reached out to wipe the youngers tears, making him open his eyes. "I still mis them", Jeongguk sobbed, letting it out. "Im alone, Ill always be alone." he continued crying. 

Jeongguk rarely talked about this with anyone, so his feelings bottled up. It felt relieving to finally let it out and cry without having to worry about beeing seen as weak. He hugged his knees, making himself a lot smaller. 

"Ssh Gukkie you are not alone, okay?" taehyung cooed as he pulled Jeongguk closer to him, so he could embrace him. He caressed his hair slowly as if he was trying to lull the boy to sleep. Jeongguk also hugged the older and buried his face in his chest, finding peace. Both of them found comfort in each others arms. Jeongguk, because he didnt feel as lonely and taehyung because he understood what real life was about a little better. He learnt that he cant take anything for granted in life or else he might get burned. But for now... he felt complete. In this moment he didnt mind the fact that he was far from home in the middle of nowhere. In this moment he was only glad he could hold the fragile boy in his arms and help him feel better. "Everything will be okay Gukkie, I promise", he whispered.

 

-

 

Finally a well deserved afternoon off. They had just finished eating lunch and were currently doing the dishes. Jeongguk washed the plates while Taehyung dried the glasses and cutlery, putting them back to their spot.

"We are meeting my friends near the lake in an hour!" Ah right. Taehyung forgot about that. He really just wanted to stay at their room and lay down, maybe nap for a couple hours. His body ached from all the work and he needed to take a break. "I dont know if I will join you Guk, I feel really tired", he admitted with a sigh. 

Jeongguk stopped the tap to look at the older with a pout his pink lips formed after he heard the words. "Nuuu Taetae you promised youd go with me", Jeongguk throw himself into the olders arms, hugging his middle. "I wanna intodruce you to my friends. Pleaaase.", he said. 

The boy brushed their cheeks together, hoping it would make the older give in. The sudden affection made taehyung feel so happy it scared him. He was becoming too fond of the boy and he didnt like it. He returned the hug, fondling the youngers nack. "Ill go next time Gukkie.

Jeongguk squeezed him as if he didnt want him to leave. Taehyung looked at him, cupping his cheek to brush his cheekbone with his thumb. "You go have fun with your friends though, okay?" 

"But I want to have fun with you too", Jeongguk pursed his lips even more. 

They looked into each others eyes with a kind of passion. No words were needed in such moment for they spoke with their eyes. Taehyungs gaze fell on the youngers lips and he found himself in a similar situation like the previous day. He pressed his thumb on his pouty lips. Jeongguk clutched on Taehyungs loose T-shirt, anticipation in his beautiful bambi eyes. Instinctively, he stood on his tiptoes, trying to reach the others lips with his own. They both closed their eyes, their lips lingering so close to each other. 

"Boys Im back!"

They jumped away from each other, pretending to be cleaning when the grandma entered the kitchen. "Aww Im glad to see you guys get on well with each other now", she cooed, pinching Jeongguks red cheeks. "Are you going out today?", she asked, putting groceries in the fridge.

"Y-yes I will go but Tae is staying home", Jeongguk said, trying to hide his blush by pretending his cheeks were itchy. 

"Im going to take a nap then. Remember to be back by eight, okay?", she said, kissing Jeongguks head before she left the kitchen to rest in her room. 

Jeongguk washed and dried his hands before he checked the clock. He was supposed to get going, yet he didnt move.There was a heavy silence between them, neither of them knew what to say. There were many unanswered questions lingering above them. 

"I should go", Jeongguk said. Rubbing his thighs nervously, Jeongguk took a step forward. He waited a few seconds before he sighed and left the kitchen and soon the house as well. He didnt know why, but he really wanted Taehyung to kiss him back then. He wanted to know what it felt like. He wanted him. Tere were many unexplored feelings in his life, many things he hasnt tried or felt. Things only Taehyung made him wonder about, things only he made him feel. Therefore he couldnt help but feel dissapointed. Maybe Taehyung didnt want to explore those with him. He was just an orphan after all, he was meant to be alone forever. He was no one compared to Taehyung and he was well aware of the fact. He felt stinging in his chest as he thought of this. He only wanted any kind of love, he didnt think it was too much to ask, but maybe it was.

"Jeongguk!"

He was already by the barn when he heard Taehyung yell his name. By the time he turned around, Taehyung had caught up with him and pulled him closer. He only spared a second to look at the boy, clutching on his T-shirt just like he did earlier before he kissed him.

Their lips melded together in a slow smooch. Jeongguk had no idea what he was doing, but he let the older guide him. He felt like his heart would jump straight out of his chest because the feeling was so overwhelming. It was his first kiss and he loved everything about it.

"Be careful okay?" Taehyung asked, before he pulled away, pressing their foreheads toghether. He pecked his lips twice before he took a step back and waved at him, running back to the house. 

Jeongguk stood there in amaze, pressing his fingers on his freshly kissed lips. "Okay."

 

-

 

the air was quite heavy which only meant a storm may or may not occur. Jeongguk thought it would be really good if it rained because its been a few weeks and the crops could do with some rain water. He looked at the sky to see only one small grey cloud.

"Hey, Gukkie! Here!" Jeongguk waved at his friends before he ran to them, wrapping his arms around Hoseoks middle. He was happy to see them again after a week. Hoseok ruffled his hair before he let the boy hug the rest of the boys. He was really glad he had them for they didnt mind he was only 15.

Boys and girls his age were quite picky and didnt want to befriend an orphan, so it took Jeongguk a while before he found the right people and he wouldnt exchange them for anything in the world. "You seem happy, Gukkie-ah! What happened?", Namjoon asked after they hugged. Jeongguk blushed, remembering his first very kiss. He licked his bottom lip to see if he could still feel the sweet taste of taehyungs lips on his own, but it vanished, which made him pout. He forgot his friends were around him, so when Namjoon raised his eyebrow, he stuttered.

"Uh, I, nothing", he said, shaking his head. Gulping, he tried to keep an eye contact with Namjoon as if everything was alright, but the intense stare made him bite his bottom lip nervously. He dug th tip of his shoe into the ground, trying to draw attention from himself. He felt incredibly flustered, knowing all eyes were on him. He startled when he felt one of his freinds wrap an arm around his neck. "Does our baby brother have a secret?" Yoongi smirked as he pinched the youngers cheek.

"God, let him breathe", Seokjin laughed, saving Jeongguk.

Jeongguk exhaled in relief, thanking Seokjin internally, but it would be too easy if they just went with it. "Let him what? Gukkie here has something big to share", Jimin approached and started tickling him, knowing exactly the right spots. "Come on, tell us", he giggled.

Tickling has always been Jeongguks weakness. He tried to escape Jimins touch, but it was pointless because the older was much stronger. His cheeks hurt from how hard hes been gigling, not being able to resist the ticklish feeling. "Okay fine, Ill tell you just stop!" he said.

Jimin stopped tickling him, but he turned the boy around, so he could hug him from behind and listen to whatever Jeongguk had to share. 

"You know the boy I told you about last week? Taehyung?" he said, trying not to smile just at the mention of the olders name, but failing. Namjoon frowned, saying "The one, you invited out with us and he said he was not interested?" Jeongguk knew they were really protective and wouldnt hesitate to fight anyone who hurt him. Jeongguk hugged Namjoon again, reassuring him that he was okay. 

"Uh, I-wekissedearlier." the words, even though they were barely audible, made everyone start chatting and asking Jeongguk countless questions. "Oh my god, his first kiss. Is he growing up already?" Hoseok started fake sobbing as he hugged the closest person to him, seeking comfort.

"Ireallylikedit". Then came the teasing. "Do we have to explain things to him now? Like how babys are made? I cant take this-" Hoseok continues melting, hugging Yoongi tightly. 

"Guys calm down. Gukkie so you like him then?" Namjoon asked with a smile and the youngers eyes widened. He didnt get muc time to think about it, being distracted by fact that Taehyung indeed ran after him just to kiss him and tell him to be careful. "It-think so", he blushed. 

"UWU!" Jimin cheered. "You did not just uwu loud Jimin-ah", Yoongi shook his head, laughing. They continued having fun together like every week when all of them could meet and spend time together. It was the only day of the week jeongguk could go out because he had to work around the house and help his granny. It wasnt like he couldnt, but he wanted to help her. 

 

-

 

Taehyung regretted not going with the younger boy, especially after the kiss. He thought maybe they could hold hands on their way to meet the youngers friends or share a peckk or two. He was lying on his bed thinking about Jeongguk and what it all meant. Could he be falling? He obviously liked him, but did jeongguk understand what kind of like it was? Taehyung knew it wasnt a good idea to start something with the boy because once the summer was over he would have to go back to Seoul and Jeongguk would have to stay. Long distance was out of question. Besides, what would grandma and his mother think about it? They werent biologically related of course, but still. Would they support them and let Jeongguk leave with him? but then again Taehyung didnt think the boy would leave the granny willingly. It was more then complicated.

"Taehyung-ah! Your mother is calling" Granma yelled from the bottom floor. Taehyung didnt even know the boy was functioning. He noticed it of course, but for some reasong he didnt think it worked. "Coming!" he yelled back, jumping out of his bed to go downstairs. He was kind of insulted that his mom was calling him after almomst two weeks, knowing she had a way to contact her son, buthe was exited to hear her again, maybe guilt trip her for fun. He smiled at his grandma as he took the phone from her. 2You remembered you had a son huh?"

Taehyung decided to play with her feeling a bit to revenge. "Ow, baby, Im sorry. I had a lot of work. How are you doing?" she asked with a sad voice which only meant the boys plan was working. "So did I actually, my whole body hurts", he complained, trying hard not to laugh.

Jeongguk finally returned, just in time. He didnt want to be scolded by his grandma, especially not in front of Taehyung. he was looking forward to seeing the older. He had fun with his friends, but he really missed him. He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He saw Taehyung was on the phone in the living-roo, so he silently greeted his grandma and poured some water into his glass.

"Iwant to go home mom... No, I hate it here. Everything is just annoying. Can I please go home? It was enough of a punishment already", Taehyung acted. Jeongguk tensed when he heard the words. He put the glass on the table. he knew Taehyung didnt want to be there in the beginning, but he thought he found a way to enjoy it. he thought he made it enjoyable for him. 

"I dont have anyone here...Jeongguk? i mean, hes just a kid."

That stabbed the young boy right in his chest, his vision being blurred by tears almost immediately. He couldnt believe he thought someone could like him again just to be fooled. Not wanting his grandma to see him cry, he went upstairs to hide. He couldnt face the older.

"No mom, Im kidding. I actually love it here. Jeongguk is a sweetheart honestly. i think its good that Im here because im learning a lot of things, mostly from Guk himself. He really can do anything", Taehyung said, smiling as he praised the younger. Little did he know...

 

-

 

Feeling happy about the call, taehyung climbed the stairs to their room. He still didnt like the factthat he lived in an attic, but he was slowly getting used to itor maybe it was just Jeongguks presence that made him feel at home even in such an unasthetic place. He was back to daydreaming, not expecting to meet the reason of his fantasies wrapped in a blanket lying in his bed. The boy was facing the wall on purpose, hoping Taehyung would think he was already sleeping and wouldnt bother to ckeck on him. 

"Gukkie you are back already?" He was happy to see the younger boy for he was exited to hear about his time out. He jumped on his bed, embracing him.  They still had a lot to talk about conceirning their relationship, but he thought a hug would be okay which was why he was shocked when the younger boy pushed him off. 

He would lie if he said it didnt pain his heart, but he lifted his hands in his defense, not wanting Jeongguk to feel uncomfortable. "Whats wrong?", he asked, hoping the younger wouldnt notice the hurt in his voice. The younger didnt say anything, he only shrugged. 

Taehyung tried to think of a reason why Jeongguk could be angry at him, but nothing made sense. "Jeongguk if you are angry because I didnt go out with you Im sorry, but I was really tired. I will go next time, I promise." he said, but the younger made no effort to talk to him. Another thing popped up in the olders mind and he felt his heart beat faster just from thinking about the possibilitiy of the kiss being the reason why Jeongguk was upset. "O-or is it because of- because of the kiss?", he gulped right after he spoke the words. He couldnt bear it.

The silence made the time pass painfully slow. Did he read the situation wrong and Jeongguk didnt like him the same way? He reached out to the boy again, pressing his palm onto Jeongguks arm, wanting to face him. "Gikkie, plea-"

"Let me be Taehyung. I want to sleep."

His behaviour shocked Taehyung because Jeongguk was nothing but sweet, so couldnt even imagine him being so mean. He didnt know why but he caressed the boys cheekbone before he went to his own bed. Maybe he hoped Jeongguk would apologize or even pull him close to cuddle. When he lied down he faced the wall. His heart felt like it was being crushed slowly, as if the pieces were falling off and breaking into even smaller pieces. He never knew something could hurt so much and the worst thing was he didnt even know why. His happiness vanished.

Taehyung raely cried, but this time tears came down his cheeks like a waterfall which immediately stuffed his nose and he coulndt breath properly without sniffling. He prayed Jeongguk couldnt hear his sobs and whimpers, but it was impossible not to in such a small room. It took him a long while beforecrying lulled him to sleep. At least he felt safe in the world of dreams where everything was still perfect and where Jeongguk was still with him, holding his hand. It wasnt going to last forever, but for the time being, he felt happy again.

 

-

 

The sound of birds chirping woke Taehyung up. He stretched with his eyes closed for a few seconds, trying to push his sleepiness away. He got used to not sleeping in anymore, so he didnt mind. At least his day would be longer, he could spend more time with Jeongguk. He blinked a few times with a loud yawn before he finally became aware with his surroundings. He smiled when he saw Jeongguk getting dressed on his bed. He lifted himself, supporting his weight on his elbows. 

"Morning." he said softly, not remembering the event from the day before. From what he could see, it seemed it was going to be a gloomy day for there were several dark clouds decorating the not-sp-bright sky. Itd be convenient if it rained, at least theyd be able to stay inside and maybe play some of Jeongguks borad games. Thatd be great.

"Are you going to town?" he asked after he took the chance to appreciate the youngers bare chest for a few seconds before Jeongguk pulled the T-shirt over his head and covered his tummy. Jeongguk didnt say anything, he stood up and grabbed a yellow raincoat from the wardrobe. 

It took a minute for Taehyung to remember what had happened. When Jeongguk left the room, he quickly stood up and dressed up. He spend only three minutes in the bathroom to wash up before he left the house, running after the boy that had already left. They needed to talk.

When he passed by the barn there was no one to see. Jeongguk was gone and Taehyung didnt know where to go. He cursed, because he was wasting time, he needed to choose a direction and hope for the best. He looked at the sky and felt like he was looking at his own reflection. The sky looked sad, getting darker with every passing hour which only meant it would rain soon. Taehyung was only wearing a white T-shirt and sweatpants, but he had no time to go back to change. He scanned his options and decided to go straight, following a narrow path.

He started jogging, thinking only of Jeongguk and the sad expression on his face in the morning. He didnt know what caused it, but he was sure he was going to find out and fix it as soon as he found the boy. He couldnt let the one person that  made him happy go.

"Jeongguk!" Never did he think seeing a yellow raincoat would make him feel so happy. The boy was still far from him, so Taehyung wasnt sure if Jeongguk heard him. He started runngin faster and he didnt know if his heart was beating so fast because of the running or anticipation. Jeongguk didnt turn around and Taehyung hoped it was because he couldnt hear him. He stopped paying attention to his steps, not looking away from the boy who felt so far even though he was just a few meters away from him. Seeing houses in the distance made him accelerate. 

He didnt realize hed been running for about 20 minutes until his feet failed him and he stumbled over a rock, falling on the ground. He fell onto his knees, ripping his sweats on the spots. He hissed in pain because there were small rocks on the path that cut his skin slightly. Blood made its way on the surface of his ripped skin. "G-guk" he whispered for himself, knowing the boy was too far now. Not wanting to waste more time, he stood up and started walking slowly because of the hobbling. Jeongguk stopped to talk to a lady before he entered a store.

He exhaled in relief because now that he knew Jeongguk was in the shop, he could just wait for him outside. He sat down on a tree stump close to the building. He gasped for air, looking at his bloody knees. That was the last of his concerns at that moment, he just wanted to talk.

It only took about ten minutes before Jeongguk walked out of the shop, his eyes meeting the olders right away. His mouth formed an "o" because he had no idea the older had been following him. He wanted to say something, but no words came out. He was shocked and speechless. Taehyung stood up with a whimper, walking closer to the boy. Jeongguk took a step back, not ready to face the one who hurt him so much. He quickly turned around and took a different path to leave the village, entering a narrow street. 

"Wait for me Jeongguk, please", he begged. Taehyung gathered all the strength left in his limbs and ran again to catch up with the boy who also started jogging. They were running from each other like Tom and Jerry which made Taehyung shake his head in disbelief. It was a dead end. Taehyung thanked to whomever up there.

Jeongguk stared at the wall in front of him, cursing for never exploring this part of the village. He pressed his forehead against it, knowing Taehyung was just behind him. If the older spoke, he wouldnt be able to hold his tears back, so he didnt dare to face him.

"Look at me", Taehyung said, grabbing the boys arm gently to turn him around, but Jeongguk shook it off. "Jeongguk, I dont know what i did, but I want to fix it. I want to talk it out." he said, placing both of his hands on the youngers waist, turning him around gently.

Jeongguk looked at the ground, refusing to have an eye contact with the older. he remained silent, trying to think of a way out. It was poor attempt, but he stepped on the olders foot and tried to run away, but Taehyung grabbed his hand and pinned him against the wall harshly. "L-Let me go Taehyung", Jeongguk said, feeling nervous around the boy who was starting to be angry. He finally looked into his eyes and saw pain and confusion which he didnt expect.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong", he said, stepping closer to Jeongguk to look down at him. Jeongguk could feel his breath on his skin which made him shiver. Taehyung had his palms on the wall, so that the younger was locked in between. "I d-dont want to talk about it with you", he said, looking straight into Tahyungs eyes. It felt like hed just been stabbed. 

The words made taehyung look to the side, feeling tears gather in his eyes. "Im not letting you go unless you explain why youre ignoring me", he said, quitly this time for he was close to crying. 

"You cant keep me here forever." the younger boy fought back, frowning a little. "Watch me", Taehyung said sharply, making sure the boy understood. He looked at him again, making Jeongguk feel intimdated just by the darkness in the olders eyes. "Now speak", he commanded. Jeongguk gulped and parted his lips, but didnt say anything. He wanted to dissapear.

Taehyung was getting impatient and tired of this situation. They could simply talk it out because it must have been a misunderstanding, but Jeongguk was being immature about it. "Tell me why, Gukkie", he whispered, moving his hand on the youngers cheek to caress it gently. Jeongguk leaned into the touch, whimpering softly because he missed the olders touch. For a second, he forgot about all the pain the boy in front of him had caused and just enjoyed the affectionate gestture. There was silence between them for they wanted to just feel the moment.

"W-when you kissed me", Jeongguk gulped. "That was the- the most beautiful moment in my life", he said shyly. "It was new for me but it felt sp right and I dont know why because I dont have any experience with feelings. I only know it made me really really happy", he blushed. Butterlies fluttered in the olders stomach as he carefully listened to Jeongguks confession. He paid attention to every single word, wanting to remember the moment perfectly. He continued brushing the boys cheekbone with the nack of his index finger to give him confidence.

"Which was why it b-broke me Tae", he sobbed, tears finally showing up on his red cheeks. "It broke my heart into many many pieces Taehyung", he cried, feeling his heart breaking all over again. Taehyungs own heart ached as he watched the boy break in front of him.

"What are you talking about Gukkie?" Taehyung asked, leaning down to brush his nose against the youngers cheek. 

"I hear what you said on the phone yesterday", Jeongguk whispered, burying his face into his palms. "What?", Taehyung said in disbelief. It all made sense now. He couldnt believe his stupid prank turned into a heartbreak. It was so ridicolous it made him laugh. 

"Yeah laugh at me. I know Im pathetic but I really thought that m-maybe we could kiss again because i liked how it felt but then again who would want an orphan like me-" 

Taehyung pressed their lips together to hush the boys unreasonable rambling. He still had one hand on the wall ehile the other one cupped Jeongguks cheek. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, stepping closer to the boy again. He felt relieved it was just a misunderstanding. He put all of his love for the boy into the kiss, making sure Jeongguk knew how much he meant to him. Their lips moved together slowly, enjoying every second of the long-awaited kiss. Taehyung felt like a blooming flower, he felt happy to be finally complete with the boy he loved.

"I would, Id want an orphan like you Jeongguk. You are perfect", Taehyung pulled away only to say the words which made the youngers eyes sparkle with happiness. 2Yesterday I wanted to guilt-trip my mom, so I lied about feeling bad here. It was just a joke", he explained.

The boys doe eyes widened, his eyelashes still wet from tears as he looked up trough them. "R-really?", he asked, cluthing on the olders T-shirt as if he was hurrying him to confirm the answer. 

"Yes silly, Im falling in love with you", Taehyung smiled before he kissed him. Their lips, a few days prior still unkissed, were slowly getting familiar with each other. Jeongguk wrapped his arms around the olders neck and stood on his tiptoes to get even closer to him. Taehyungs hand was forced down on the youngers lower back to keep him in place. 

the sound of their little smooches made their heart pulse with love that was yet to be explored. It was new for both of them yet it was the most familiar feeling. taehyung pushed the younger against the wall again, still kissing his thin lips. They worried about nothing then. Jeongguk felt something wet around his mouth and he thought it was their mixed saliva, but hte fact it got wetter made him finally pull away to look above them. Theyd completely forgotten about the weather. The drops of rain fell on their faces as they looked up.

Taehyung reached out to wipe the drops that fell on the boys eyelashes and smiled at him fondly when their eyes met.  "we should get going if we dont want the storm to hit us", he said, caressing the boys cheeks.

Jeongguk nodded but paused soon. "Can you kiss me again first?". In that moment Taehyung knew that if Jeongguk looked at him with those puppy eyes, he would be willing to give him the whole world. When he said he was falling in love with the boy, it was an understatement. "Of course", he said before he pressed their wet lips again.

Jeongguk hummed into the kiss, feeling incredibly happy. Nobody ever showed him this kind of love and he didnt know if his heart could take the amount of happiness he was dealing with whenever Taehyung kissed him. Its been gtwo weeks since Taehyung came and a lot has changed.

Taehyung pulled awas and giggled when Jeongguk chased after another kiss with his lips parted and eyes still closed, so he pecked him one more time before he took a step back. "Lets go now, we can kiss more once we are back home", he smiled, taking the youngers bag to carry it. 

He started walking away, not waiting for the stunned boy. He walked slowly though, so that Jeongguk could catch up with him once he sobered up. The rain was getting heavier which made Jeongguk snap back into reality. "Taehyung wait for me!", he yelled before he ra after him.

Taehyung waited for him at the end of the street. Hed forgotten about his knees that were covered now with dry blood, but that was the last of his concerns. he had to keep an eye on the younger boy who was running clumsily, so he wouldnt fall and hurt himself too. 

"Wait, put your hoodie on", Taehyung stopped the boy to cover his head. He smiled when he saw how the boy looked in the yellow hoodie of his raincoat. Wanting to secure it, taehyung tied the knots near the youngers chin. "Good, now you look like a chicken, but were good to go." Jeongguk opened his mouth to protest, frowning at the nickname. "Youre a chicken you chicken", he said and walked away angrily. Taehyung could only laugh at the lame responce he got from him, but if anything, he thought it was really adorable. "Wait for me chicken", he mocked.

Taehyung finally caught up when they were at the end of the town and stepped on the path they took on the way there. He teased Jeongguk again before he grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers. "Is this okay?", he asked, not wanting the boy to be uncomfortable.

"Y-yes."

 

-

 

By the time they were in fron of the houseTaehyung was soaking wet while Jeongguk was happily walking in his yellow raincoat. "Wait, let go. granny will see us", Jeongguk giggled, trying to release his hand from the olders grip, but Taehyung was stronger so he pulled him in. Jeongguk pretended to mind the affection, but deep in his mind he wanted Taehyung to keep playing with him. 

"Give me a kiss and Ill let go.", Taehyung cooed, pinching the boys cheek. Jeongguk swiftly looked around to see they were safe before he gave Taehyung a quick kiss. As promised, Taehyung let go which made Jeongguk frown slightly because he wanted to fool around more, but he figured the older needed to get inside and be treated as soon as possible, so he nodded at him and entered the house. 

"Ma!, were back!", Jeongguk yelled to greet the lady. "Go to the bathroom, Ill be there soon", Jeongguk shooed him away once he saw there was a puddle being formed under him. Taehyung complied without a moment of hesitation, wanting to change his clothes. Jeongguk unpacked what hed bought and put it in order. 

"Did you get bread?" Grandma Lin entered the kitchen and greeted the boy with a soft kiss on top of his head. "Yes, do you want some?", Jeongguk asked, holding the bag with the loaf of bread. "I can make something for you to eat", he suggested, thinking Taehyung would wait for him anyway.

The woman shook her head with a smile. "No, I cant eat because Im going to the hospital to have my blood taken. I just wanted to know if you two would have something to eat", she said, ruffling the boys hair. "But its raining", JEongguk pouted, concerned about the grandma. She giggled before she had to cough, holding a handkerchief in front of her mouth. "Yoongis dad is taking me again", she said, walking over the sink to pour some water in a glass.

"Are you feeling okay, Ma?" Jeongguk asked, not liking the way the grandma behaved. She downed the whole glass before she refilled it so she could drink some more after taking a pill. "Yes love, dont worry about me", she smiled, cupping the boys cheeks to press a goodbye kiss on his forehead just how she always did when she was leaving the house. "See you."

Jeongguk waited for her to leave before he jogged upstairs to grab some clothes for Taehyung. He didnt want to go through the olders personal things, so he took a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt of his own. He blushed at the thought of Taehyung wearing his clothes. He jumped the stairs, so he could be with the older as soon as possible. "I´ve brought you some-" Jeongguk didn´t expect to find Taehyung naked, sitting on the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist. "-clothes", he finished, eyeing the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Oh my god, your knees Tae", Jeongguk finally noticed the wounds. He put the pile of clothes on the washing machine before he kneeled in front of him, touching around the cuts to see it properly. "I´ll treat it for you, okay?", he asked the older who was smilinh fondly.

Jeongguk stood up to open a small cabinet above the sink and took a small bottle and a few cotton pads. He went back to his spot on the floor before he took a wet pad and cleaned the wounds first. "Does it hurt?" 

"No doc, you´re doing a great job", Taehyung mocked him. Rolling his eyes, Jeongguk sprayed some of the medicine on the cuts which made the older twitch. "Ah, I take it back", Taehyung hissed because the liquid burned his wounds.  "Please don´t be a baby" Jeongguk smirked, getting back at the older after being mocked for two hours.

The younger took his time to finish up, wanting to make sure the wounds would heal properly. "All done, are you hurting anywhere else?" Jeongguk asked, scanning the olders body until his eyes fell on Taehyung´s barely covered crotch. "See anything you like, hm?" Taehyung joked.

The colour of the youngerss cheeksinstantly turned into bright red from embarrasment. He shook his head siwftly, looking anywhere but at Taehyung. He couldn´t believe he let himself stare even though it was just a few seconds. He felt incredibly flustered, wanting out of there.

Taehyung lowered himself on his knees to be in line with the boy´s face. He hissed because the wounds were still fresh, but he didnt mind. He cupped Jeongguk´s cheeks and made him look at him. "You don´t need to be shy around me, okay?", he didn´t want to make him uncomfortable. After the boy nodded, Taehyung only embraced him, pressing a sweet kiss on Jeongguk´s temple. "You shouls take of this chicken raincoat though", he mocked, his arm getting hit in response. 

"I don´t like you", Jeongguk crossed his arms and frowned at the older for the nth time. Taehyung giggled and brushed their noses together playfully. "True, because you love me", he said, emphasizing the word ´love´. He found the way Jeongguk´s annoyed expression changed into a panicked one funyy but he didn´t say anything. No words left the boy´s mouth, only a shrug. 

Ruffling the youngers hair, Taehyung got up, pulling Jeongguk with him in the proceess. "I´m gonna dress up now, thank you for checking my knees", he smiled as he unzipped the boys raincoat. "You should change too, or you´ll ctach a cold and we wouldnt want that now, would we?" 

After yet another nod, Jeongguk was having an inner battle about wether or not he should kiss Taehyung. He leaned in and back a few times before he quickly pecked his cheek and made a run for it, making the older laugh at his shyness. Taehyung shook his head as he dressed up.

Jeongguk did as he told and changed into his comfortable clothes. He gentl slapped his cheeks, wanting to get rid of his blush. Once he was done, he went downstairs to the kitchen where he found the older making some tea for them. "We should cook", Jeongguk announced. Taehyung, who was once annoyed by these chores, happily nodded, exited to learn something new. "good, but ou have to tell me what to do because im clueless.", he said with a pout. 

"Can you peel potatoes? You learned that last time", Jeongguk smiled, taking the ingredients. Giving him a double thumbs up, Taehyung took a bowl and poured some water in, where he´d put the peeled potatoes. He sat at the table after he grabbed some old newspapers for the peels and started cleaning the vegetables. His mind was full of domestic images with Jeongguk. Feeling happier then ever, Taehyung started humming songs as he worked. The thought of him not wanting to come there was more then ridiculous in his head now. He never thought he could find peace or love even in such a place, yet he felt like he had everything he needed.

Not only he learned how to peel potatoes, grow crops and work around a house in general, but he also had fun doing all that with Jeongguk. "Should I cut them too?", he asked peeling the last potatoe. "Yes, you can", Jeongguk looked at him and smiled, feeling proud. The feeling disappeared as soon as it was born once he saw him cut the potatoes into big pieces of various shapes. 

"What are you doing?!" He asked, terror in his eyes. If Taheyung didn´t know him, the expression on the youngers face and the knife he was holding would scare him. Taehyung looked at him with worry in his eyes and a slight pout. He wanted to make the younger proud, not angry. "Cutting potatoes?", he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, what is this?" Jeongguk took a rectangular piece, scaaning it with his huge eyes. "Disaster." Taehyung frowned, nit understanding why the younger was making such a big deal out of it. "So show me", he said, crossing his arms. "I´ll show you", Jeongguk said, putting his knive on the table only to take the one Taehyung had been using. "You need to make small squares." 

Taehyung sat the boy down on his thighs, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his chin on his shoulder to watch him work. he could feel the younger tense now that he was sitting on hi lap but tries to focus on the vegetables. "S-see? It´s easy.", he said.

Taehyung found the youngers stuttering endearing and didn´t hesitate to kiss his cheek to let him know that. He couldnt see him but he knew his cheeks turned into a tomatoe colour. "Let me try", he said, taking the knife from Jeongguk, but not letting him to leave his lap. Jeongguk didn´t know where to put his hands, so after fumbling for a few seconds, he decided to put his hands on Taehyung´s to guide him. Suddenly cutting potatoes became his favorite activity even though he felt flustered. His thoughts were in clouds, so when Taehyung kissed his neck, he twitched, not expecting that, He bumped their heads together, causing them to whimper audibly. 

"I´m so sorry", he turned to face the older who was rubbing his temple. He took his face into his palms and preppered kisses all over the hurting spot. 

"I-It´s okay." The silence that enveloped them was far from awkward. They both looked into each others eyes carefully, exploring the unknown about one another. 

"You know that you have the most innocent eyes I have ever seen? So beautiful I could look at them for hours without blinking once." Jeongguk shyly looked down where Taehyungs hand was now resting on his thigh, patting it gently. "I-I really like yours too", he whispered. Taehyung pulled him onto his chest, hugging him tightly as he rocked him slowly like a baby, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

-

 

 

"Oh, how surprising, you lost again", Taehyung mocked after they were done playing Jeongguk´s favorite boardgame. The boy claimed to be a champion, yet he lost three times in a row. It was getting late, so the younger packed the games and returned them to their place. Jeongguk was sulking. He didn´t say a word and climbed on top of his bed, covering himself up to his nose. He couldnt blieve he lost to a newbie. 

"At least I know how to peel and cut potatoes", he said all of sudden, remembering the event from a couple days ago. "Excuse you? I already know how to do that too!" Taehyung defended himself, turning his head to look at the younger only to recieve a pillow right into his face. "You little shit", Taheyung said, getting up immediately to pin the boy back to his bed after his unseccessfull escape. 

He was now above him, holding his wrists above his head. "Are you ticklish, Jeongguk-ah?", Taehyung smirked, watching the boys eyes widen in terror which answered his question immediately. "N-No, me ticklish? Never", Jeongguk tried to cover for his expression, but it was late.

Taehyung sat on his lap to keep him in place, grabbing bith of his wrists in one hand, so he could tickle him with the other one. "Any last words?", Taehyung asked, tapping his fingers on the youngers chest. "Please dom´t?", Jeongguk asked, with a small voice, pouting.

Wanting to play with the boy under him, Taehyung waited for a bit before he staarted tickling Jeonguk all over his chest and belly. It only took that for the younger to scream and laugh, begging the older to stop. Tears left his eyes and his tummy started cramping. "P-Please, Tae", he said through giggles. "Granny will hear us", he came up with an excuse that worked immediately. Taehyung stopped and leaned down to kiss im instead. 

"Then be quiet", Taehyung whispered playfully.

Jeongguk had no time to process the situation before Taehyungs lips were on his own. The olders lips were more passionate then ever, it was, as if they were chasing the youngers, not wanting to be without them for a second. It was a new kind of kiss for them. He liked it.

"Part your lips more", Taehyung paused. He´s never done that but there was a first time to everything and he wnánted many first times with the younger. 

"W-Why?", Jeongguk asked. "Just do it", he said, smashing their lips together, licking the boys lower lipto ask for access. Jeongguk did as he was told and opened his mouth, allowing Taehyung to melt their tounges together. He didn´t know what to do, but neither did Taehyung, so they explored together. He wrapped his arms around the older´s neck, pulling him closer once they got the hold of the kiss.

Getting lost in the feeling, Taehyung applied pressure on the boy under him, letting their bodies stick together. He pulled away for a bit, a string of their mixed saliva connecting their lips. They took a while to steady their breathing before they kissed again with more fervor.

The onknown feelings created a pool of pleasure int he youngers stomach, something he never felt before, sending shivers down his spine. The overwhelming satisfaction blurred the fact that a bulge was forming in his sweats which made him move his hips upwards for more friction. When Taehyung matched his moves, Jeongguk could´t hols back a moan which made him break their kiss to cover his mouth, feeling awkward about the sound he made. 

"I-I´m sorry", he apologized. "I-I liked it", Taehyung gulped. "We should s-stop.", Jeongguk felt shy and embarrased. 

Taehyung immediately sat down next to him, not wanting Jeongguk to be even more uncomfortable. He saw the boy hide his bulge in embarrasment as he fumbled for the blanket to cover his crotch completely. 

"It´s new for me too, you know. B-but I would love for you to be my first." Jeongguk looked at him, feeling even redder now that Taehyung brought up such a topic. He didn´t know what to say, he never thought of that, or how it would be, when or who with. He was young, so he thought he had time for that, he didn´t even know if he could find someone. 

But now, the older was next to him, saying he wanted to explore with him, he felt nervous because the idea of losing his virginity to someone he liked so much was too good and he didn´t want to dissapoint Taehyung.

"Only if you´d want to share that intimacy with me too."

Jeongguk covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting the older to see his face. His heart was beating fast and the pool of pleasure in his stomach only grew bigger because of the new images in his head. "I-i don´t know what to do though", he whispered. "I don´t want to dissapoint." He didn´t know much about making love. He had no internet, so he couldn´t search about it and he was too shy to use the computer in the towns library. His friends mentioned something but never went into details, so he only knew whatthey learned during biology classes.

Taehyung took the boys hands away from his face so he could see him. "It´s okay Gukkie, we can take it slow. What I wanted to say is that you are really speacial to me.", he said and leaned down to kiss the boys forehead.

"I w-want you to be my first too.", Jeongguk whispered.

 

-

 

 

 


End file.
